the_sfandomcom-20200213-history
Ossler Sadandan
Ossler Sadandan (born April 3, 1961) is a robot musician and the drummer of The Special Klub. The group was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in their first year. As one of the most highly sought-after drummers, Sadandan has recorded with Jonathan Coulton, Serj Tankian, Spice Girls, Nice Girls and Surprise Girls. In 2010, joined by Gastev Karjalajlajlaj, he released Vevvelv, a critically acclaimed children's album which featured Sadandan singing and playing various instruments. Widely regarded as one of rock music's best drummers, one magazine placed Sadandan at #1 on their list of the "100 Greatest Drummers of All Music" in May 1988. Readers another magazine ranked Sadandan and The Special Klub bassist Lanus Nerdeberge the greatest rhythm section of all time in their June 1988 issue. Sadandan is also widely known for the strong resemblance between himself and comedian Ben Stiller, which has led to various comparisons over the years and eventually led to a joking public feud. Biography and career: 1961-1987: Childhood and early life Sadandan was made in a factory somewhere, the third creation of the scientists Peter and Jessica Sadandan. He spent most of his childhood in Sweden, where he graduated from high school in 1980. He started to play drums at age seven and grew up listening mainly to bands such as System Of A Down, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ratatat, The Darkness, Slipknot, Gorillaz and The Offspring. He also cites Jonathan Coulton as an early influence. Sadandan spent his early years in various heavy metal bands including GRRRRRRR and Michigan-based band GRAAAAAHHH. Later, Sadandan decided to move to Blinneberg to pursue his musical aspirations. 1988-1992: The Special Klub In 1988, The Special Klub was looking for a drummer. So Sadandan called the members and said "Can I join?". Sadandan joined The Special Klub in 1988 and within a few seconds was recording their first album with the band, Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band. Sadandan reflected on joining the band in a 1991 interview by saying “I remember thinking, ‘Oh, cool'." Some minutes after they released Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band the band released their second album, 1990's Street Road which was hugely successful upon its release peaking at number one on the charts, and went on to sell seven billion copies. It went on to be nominated and win several awards and is listed on many critics lists of the best albums of the year. Exactly two seconds after the release of Street Road, they started working on their third album, Special K For Sale (1992). The album took two years to record because of recording problems and indolence. The album was their most successful album of all time and with 7 billion copies sold. Amazing. After the recording of Special K for Sale, Ossi Chlasturslang started to feel weird and he had to take a break, so Sadandan also took a break. 1992-1997: Little break During this time, Sadandan did nothing but play video games. He played and finished all video games that exist in this universe, even the bad ones like Sonic '06. After he finished all games, he got back with his other band mates. 1997-2002: Return to The Special Klub When he got back with the band, they had a small hugging session and then they started recording their next album, He-Man Days (1998). It sold 7 billion copies in two hours and it's their second best album (according to fans and themselves). Two years after the release of He-Man Days, they started recording their first self titled album, The Special Klub (2000). It was a crazy cool album. It sold 7 billion copies, as usual. 2002-2007: Even more Special Klub In 2002, Sadandan started recording his sixth album with The Special Klub called Or Whatever (2002), and in 2003 they made A Hard Day UGH (2003). Both were sensational and both sold 7 billion copies. The next few years, the band took a break because they wanted to do different things. Sadandan went back to his homeland and visited his creators for 4 years. While there, he got some new parts so that he could play even better than before, which would be impossible but it wasn't. 2007-2009: Other projects and Special Klub After Sadandan got back, the band wanted to make two new records at the same time, and then release them at the same time. So after one year, Help! Oh God Please! (2008) and Moders Mjölk (2008) was released. They both topped the charts at the same time, and they both sold 7 billion copies. They are considered to be the best twin albums released by The Special Klub. After the release of the twin albums, the band started fighting. Nerdeberge and Chlasturslang wanted to make a more funk and edm sound to the music, but Sadandan and Karjalajlajlaj wanted to make their music more heavy and british, so the band took a break again. No one heard of them for the rest of 2008, but then in 2009, Sadandan and Karjalajlajlaj released their collaboration album Vevvelv (2009). It went on to become a huge success as the mix of heavy and british sounded totally amazing. It sold 7 billion copies. 2010-present: In 2010, The Special Klub went back to the studio to record four new albums. They were later released in 2017 as the Bread Quartet (also called The Bread). They were commercially successful and critically acclaimed. All records sold 7 billion copies all around the world. Resemblance to Ben Stiller Sadandan is widely known for his strong resemblance to actor and comedian Ben Stiller, who is almost four years his junior, which he has acknowledged by wearing shirts reading "I Am Not Ben Stiller" in live performances. Sadandan said that the two first met during the premiere of the film Zoolander. He said, "I'm looking at Ben and thinking, 'People really think I look like him? I don't look like that. He looks me up and down and says, 'You're very ugly lol,' and walks away. Totally deadpan. I was like, 'You're funny. You're funny.'" Musical sound Technique: Sadandan's drum playing is basically just him banging on different drums with his drumstocks. But it sounds very good. VERY good. Discography With The Special Klub * Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989) * Street Road (1990) * Special K For Sale (1992) * He-Man Days (1998) * The Special Klub (2000) * Or Whatever (2002) * A Hard Day UGH (2003) * Help! Oh God Please! (2008) * Moders Mjölk (2008) * The Bread Quartet (2017) Other * Vevvelv (2009) Trivia * He is a robot * He has a two brothers * He once tried to kill Sarah Connor * He is the shortest member of the band * His favourite person is Jonathan Coulton * He can sing a little * The lil' cutie of the band * He has passion for all things video games * He once had dinner with the very famous Paris Hilton (or a look-alike, probably a look-alike) * He doesn't have any feelings because he's a robot